


Sight from Heaven

by autumntulip



Series: Fallin Flower [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Jun POV, M/M, fallin flower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumntulip/pseuds/autumntulip
Summary: He never knew when, but he always knew where he would fall. And the moment he set eyes upon Jeon Wonwoo, he was aware of two inevitable falls: the one he was currently, physically experiencing, and the one he had gone through a few weeks before, when he had fallen in love with a demon.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: Fallin Flower [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941022
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Sight from Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of a series. Although they both can be standalone, I recommend reading Heartbeat from Hell before this one.
> 
> To manage expectations: this is Jun POV from the exact scene from Heartbeat from Hell, so you may not find the answers you're looking for.
> 
> I hope you can enjoy either way :)

Junhui was falling from the sky once more. He never knew when, but always knew where.

He usually didn’t have much notice before his falls started, and this time was no exception—with a blink of an eye, he found himself in midair. To be fair, the first sign usually was the scent of the flowers. He didn’t understand how these things worked exactly, maybe the flowers were there to protect him or were them themselves responsible for helping him to challenge gravity.

Junhui wished the flowers could shield him from the metaphorical falling as well.

But that hadn’t been the case, and completing his duty was now painful.

He never knew when, but he always knew where he would fall. And the moment he set eyes upon Jeon Wonwoo, he was aware of two inevitable falls: the one he was currently, physically experiencing, and the one he had gone through a few weeks before, when he had fallen in love with a demon. Only a second in the presence of Wonwoo, and Junhui knew there was nothing he could do.

Junhui didn’t fight it, but he tried to understand what compelled him so much towards the demon. At first, he didn’t know if it was foolish to think a dead heart could be turned like the tales told, or whether this demon was more talented than he expected and was in fact charming him. Regardless of what was the truth of the first days, the night before had made the current Wonwoo clear to Junhui.

He wasn’t sure if it would really matter, if it would really make a difference. It was all Wonwoo’s choice, in the end.

He wondered if Wonwoo would have done anything differently if he knew Junhui was an angel, if he knew Junhui was there not only to seduce him but to plot the death of Wonwoo’s clan—and likely Wonwoo’s as well. Junhui felt selfish, but was glad Wonwoo was oblivious of the truth—this way, Junhui would still have the memories of their shared moments if he had to kill him.

If Wonwoo wasted the chance to become human and chose to remain a demon, would Junhui still love him? Was it love if it was conditional?

Junhui hoped to have an answer when his fall ended. At least the ‘ _what if’s_ ’ would cease. 

There was a sandy scent blending with the flowers. He knew he would find Wonwoo when he landed, but now that he was closer, it was possible to see the setting. Junhui tilted his head downwards and beheld the scene below.

It was a clearing within a forest. A circle of inflammable sand had been prepared and its diameter was marked by two lines that met at the center, tying a man’s wrists at each side. Wonwoo. Junhui could see he was looking up, following his descent with his eyes.

The ritual to kill demons who had been turned into humans through love was all set, then. At any moment, the flames would be lighted and Wonwoo would watch their fast pace towards him. He would have nowhere to go, despite the illusion that the loose ropes provided. And they, the ropes, would be the path in which the flames would travel faster.

But Wonwoo was no human—not yet. Junhui was sure there was no heart beating in the clearing below—if it had, his protective senses would be awakened by now, like when he was close to humans. If that was the case, there was only one reason for Wonwoo to agree being tied to be burned if he was still a demon: this was a trap, for an angel and for Wonwoo.

His clan must have tricked him into believing he would not be turned if he killed an angel, which was a lie. If the tales were right, once his heart started to beat, only Wonwoo could choose whether he wanted it to continue.

“Junnie!” He heard Wonwoo cry in surprise when Junhui had landed on the flat stones that materialized to protect him from the inflammable sand.

“Hi, Wonwoo,” Junhui greeted him, a smile taking form on his lips despite everything. Wonwoo really had a strong effect on him.

“You—you’re an angel!”

“And you’re a demon.”

Junhui watched Wonwoo’s face shift into understanding.

“You knew all along! You knew I was a demon!”

“I did,” Junhui told him. Despite being happy to finally stop the pretend, sadness overcame him. “But I couldn’t be away from you. I didn’t understand why.”

“And you do now?”

It was the trace of hope in Wonwoo’s deep voice. The bright in his eyes that lasted only a millisecond. How fast he asked Junhui. He walked over new stones towards Wonwoo, and kneeled in front of him.

“I do,” Junhui reached his hand towards Wonwoo’s chest. Wonwoo fought against the ropes, in vain. The moment Junhui touched his chest, his dead heart came alive, pulsing for the first time.

Wonwoo was terrified, but anger rose as he absorbed the consequences of his beating heart.

"I hate you!" he spilled to Junhui with hatred. "Human or angel, I just have hate for you!" 

"No, you don't, Wonwoo," Junhui disregarded him calmly. "You just want me to believe so,” he noticed movement around them, in the darkness beyond the circle. “But they are already here.”

“You knew they were coming,” Wonwoo concluded. Junhui replied with a smile, and Wonwoo finally understood. He was about to know it all. “This is a trap _for them_.”

“This is a trap for _demons_ ,” Junhui chuckled. “Now tell me, Wonwoo, are you human?”

Wonwoo gasped, and Junhui could see all of him again. The doubts and uncertainty that clouded his fresh heart, his wish to have Junhui by his side again. He could also see his loyalty towards his clan.

The sand began to burn by the circle’s borders.

“I-I…” Wonwoo hesitated. 

Junhui smirked. He could see all of Wonwoo.

“I thought so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I would be delighted to know your thoughts about the story :)
> 
> And if you liked this, check my other fics in my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunettelovegood/works)!


End file.
